No Hope, Love or Glory
by Saberhagens
Summary: An AU 'what if' Merlin and Tudors crossover one-shot. In which Henry VIII and Arthur Pendragon are brothers, and one is marrying Morgana, while the other has an affair with her. Contains Morgana/Henry and Morgana/Arthur.


Summary: _An AU 'what if' Merlin and Tudors crossover one-shot. In which Henry VIII and Arthur Pendragon are brothers, and one is marrying Morgana, while the other has an affair with her. Contains Morgana/Henry and Morgana/Arthur._

_I wanted to experiment with writing two of my favourite TV pairings in one piece, and this is how I came up with this little dramatic-fic. It was originally going to be a Gwaine/Morgana/Arthur love-triangle but I wanted to write for 'The Tudors'. It is obviously completely AU and off-canon for both shows but do not fret, it is quite decent. Please read, review and enjoy._

Song title prompt: 'Happy Ending' by Mika.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to BBC, Showtime and the wonderful actors who play these equally wonderful characters._

* * *

**No Hope, Love or Glory**

* * *

She had to leave. She had to get away from them, for good. She was destroying them and everything they were. She was destroying a family she yearned to be a part of: the family she loved. Because she loved them both, she truly did. Her only mistake was that she had the roles wrong.

She loved one like a brother, her closest friend and the other one as the man that he was. But her husband hadn't been that man, her brother-in-law had.

He once said to her that he would be her worst mistake but he had been wrong. Her mistake wasn't him. In the contrary, it was she who was the mistake. They were brothers and she had gotten in the way of that. She had destroyed their family, like her father had done with her own.

She thought herself a fool to have an affair on the eve of her wedding. How wrong it had been and that they should have stopped, it should not even have happened. He shouldn't have gone to her bedchambers on that dark, solemn night in the castle, entreating entry into her arms, disregarding all thoughts of his younger brother and how he would feel if he were to discover their secret.

But she loved him, more than she ever wanted to. She always had. She loved how they fought, because that meant she was the only one he was himself with. Back then, she thought that was enough and it was. Then one day as she strolled through the market with her maid, Guinevere, she saw him exiting the small home of a peasant-girl, just after waking.

That was when she realised that no, it was not enough and it would never be again. So she did the only thing she could think of. Being young, incredibly beautiful and charming, she would forget him and all the love she felt for him.

Weeks bled into months and she became known for her countless suitors. Rumours sparked in the kingdom and she had made sure that each reached him. Half of it so that he would believe he meant nothing to her, and the other half hoping he would know that she did.

She lost count of her many lovers and beaux, when one man knocked at her door. She thought of saying no, but the brothers had the same eyes and she could not stand for icy blue to suffer. He would not be a stepping stone, he was the end. And with that decision, she took his hand and closed her eyes, letting herself become deaf and blind to reality. There would be no turning back now.

On one morning of many, she gazed into the mirror to see herself, dressed in white for a man she cared for, but not for a man she could love as much as he loved her. It should have stopped then. But the way he looked at her, the way his brother didn't, had made her make a choice. It was wrong and she knew it, but she said "I do" while staring at icy blue and dreaming they had a different owner. Wishing blue wasn't the only thing they had in common.

She should have regretted that wish as she remembered how her brother-in-law took her that night prior. But she neither did nor couldn't. How could she regret something she would die for? The only thing she could do was damn them. Damn them for his tardiness and her foolishness.

She had been abruptly woken up from her tormented-sleep one morning when the brothers returned home early from their pilgrimage to their father's grave. She heard them both inside the throne room and she hesitated. He could lie, they both could, but to lie was to deny themselves and the feelings they shared for each other. And neither of them would ever be able to do that.

At the door she stood, clad in her nightdress, listening to their voices. She heard her husband speak, speak to his older _brother_. And that made something click. They were related, they were brothers. She ran back to her chambers to dress and pack so quickly; she almost didn't hear their shouts, they were calling for her.

Suddenly, as she glanced back into her bedchambers and onto the bed, where she had bedded both brothers, one out of obligation and matrimony and the other out of love and adultery, she remembered all the mistakes she never knew she was making. And now, it was time to fix them.

She walked swiftly through the castle's corridors, intent on leaving them and all the wrongs she had made, behind. Then she heard _him _say her name in the sweetest, most alluring tone. And for that second she stood still, with him standing close behind, she wished to stop running. She wished and wished but then she heard another pair of footsteps approaching and she remembered. This wasn't about her. This was about them: the only men she ever loved.

She stopped only when she mounted her white horse, stealing a final glance back at them standing on the stone steps. She decided to be selfish, if only this one more time. "You weren't meant to be brothers, because one woman cannot love two men. So next time, don't fall for the same woman. Next time, remember before we can all have our beautiful, wonderful happiness… there is something else to have."

**Fin**

* * *

_Thank you for reading. The "something else" at the end links to the title: to be without love, hope and glory comes before surreal and true happiness. That's what I believe anyway. Please review._


End file.
